<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Christmas at A Time by Jamallywaljaffa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274489">One Christmas at A Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamallywaljaffa/pseuds/Jamallywaljaffa'>Jamallywaljaffa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Casual Sex, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Just a cute Christmas fic, Kinda, Leon knows tm, M/M, Maybe some cheese, Merlin and Arthur are idiots, Multi, Mutual Pining, Poetry, Them Feels, Time Skips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamallywaljaffa/pseuds/Jamallywaljaffa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ladies you would not believe the arsehole I ran into, he told me to watch where I was going even though he fucking knocked me down.” <br/>“Merlin,” Morgana said. But Merlin continued.<br/>“Didn’t even help me up or anything so I told him to fuck off. Shame because he was attractive too.” <br/>“Merlin!” Morgana repeated. “Merlin this is my brother Arthur, the arsehole you ran into.”</p>
<p>Merlin is not one to fall in love but when he does he falls hard. So when Merlin meets Arthur the last thing he expected at the end of the first Christmas dinner was to like the bloke. But over the next few years of Christmases Merlin finds it harder and harder not to fall for the prat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elena/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Leon/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Christmas at A Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guy, back again, I know it has been a while but I have two extra stories for you. Plus more will be coming next week, it may have been a while but I have been writing! More coming soon, Please enjoy this one :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Merlin is not one to fall in love but when he does he falls hard. So when Merlin meets Arthur the last thing he expected at the end of the first Christmas dinner was to like the bloke. But over the next few years of Christmases Merlin finds it harder and harder not to fall for the prat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I cannot get this all done,” Merlin stressed putting the turkey back in the oven.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everybody is coming over in </span>
  <em>
    <span>three </span>
  </em>
  <span>hours and the meat is nowhere near done.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chill Merlin, three hours is enough time,” Morgana assured him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana was his housemate as well as another girl called Gwen. He had known Gwen since high school but Morgana he met at uni.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin was cooking Christmas dinner for the three of them plus Morgana’s brother and her boyfriend and Gwen's friend who is not her boyfriend but everyone can see their lovely dovey eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine Merlin, you have done it three times before,” Gwen assured him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was right, although he only cooked for the three of them plus Leon before. It was kind of a tradition that they did Christmas dinner together since the first Christmas they shared at uni. At the time all three of them couldn’t get home so they decided to do dinner and celebrate all together; they enjoyed it that much they did it every year. This year was the last one they would do as housemates as they were finishing the master’s degree in the new year. They vowed that no matter how busy they will get, they will always do Christmas dinner at someone’s house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know but two more people are coming!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s just Arthur you're worried about.” Gwen teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I am not, why would I worry about a guy I have never met?” It’s true Merlin has never met Morgana brothers, but that’s because he didn’t come when he was invited, he was always busy till now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin had seen a picture of the bloke and he did say he was fit. But it doesn’t mean he’s nervous because of him. Least he didn’t think so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you think he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>attractive</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god Merlin, don’t go down that path. He's a dick.” Morgana told him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s also a bisexual mess and emotionally constipated.”  She continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin laughed at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not interested in the bloke!” He defended.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure buddy.” Gwen giggles. So Merlin smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what about you Miss ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s just my friend’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Merlin projected on Gwen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana smirked and turned to Gwen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Guinevere, what about him.” Morgana wiggled her brows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you guys are being mean.” Gwen let out a nervous laugh as her cheeks grew red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Word of advice. Ask him out before you lose him.” Morgana patted her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Gwen sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three chatted a while and when the food was almost ready Merlin realised something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We do not have any Yorkshire puds!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will get some.” Gwen offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No it’s ok to stay there, imma go out now before the guests arrive and pick some up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin, you haven’t even gotten dressed yet! You're still in sweat pants and your apron.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok I’ll be back before the guests arrive.” He said, throwing on his coat and shoes and ran out the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the way to the shop, he might have been rushing. He bumped into something hard, or rather they bumped into him because Merlin fell to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch where you're going!” The blonde prat spat. Merlin thought he recognised him, but it was a little dark. He seemed hot though but he was a dick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck you prat.” Merlin spat, quickly getting up and ran to the store. He quickly picked up some Yorkshire puds, a cheeky bottle of rum and some coke.  He paid and dashed back home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he got in he couldn’t help but rant about the idiot who knocked him over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladies you would not believe the arsehole I ran into, he told me to watch where I was going even though he fucking knocked </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>down.” He said taking his coat off and taking his shoes off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin,” Morgana said. But Merlin continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t even help me up or anything so I told him to fuck off. Shame because he was attractive too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Merlin!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Morgana repeated and Merlin picked up the bag and turned around. Noticing why Morgana was stressing his name, Merlin's eyes widened and a small blush crawled on his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin this is my brother Arthur, the arsehole you ran into.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin smiled sheepishly, god, of course, he looked familiar, and he was an arsehole. Ah shit, and he was in his apron and sweatpants too. Probably looked like a psycho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Attractive arsehole he said,” Arthur smirked. Merlin rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you have the arsehole part right,” Merlin said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana laughed and Arthur frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you were the idiot rushing down the street in those terrible clothes, I thought you were a hobo coming to attack me.” Arthur retorted. Merlin can play this game.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I see, it's not my fault I was rushing to the shop when some big thing knocks me to the ground.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you calling me fat? I’m fighting fit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said it, not me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur looked pissed now. Merlin mentally high fived himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin grinned, challenging him more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was an idiot like you rushing to the shops for anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yorkshire puds, can’t have dinner without them,” Merlin said, finally walking to the kitchen and taking everything out of the bag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Plus I got some rum,” he said holding the bottle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m gonna need it.” He mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, Lance and Leon are nearly here, so Gwen why don’t you help me set the table,” Morgana said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin begged her with his eyes not to leave him, but the two giggled and ran off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin stared at Arthur who stared back at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rum?” Merlin finally said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin poured them a drink and check on the food, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Foods nearly ready. I just need to get dressed and then I can serve.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, so you're not going to be dressed like that all night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know this is my cooking outfit, something you will never wear as I doubt you can cook.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can cook but I don’t wear that.” Arthur scrunched up his nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m a messy sausage so I have to wear house clothes.” Merlin huffed</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you just look after the food a sec?” Merlin asked him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin went and got changed. He’ll show Arthur Pendragon. He put his skinny jeans on that complimented his ass well, and put a blue jumper on, spayed some cologne and went back out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good because I think food </span>
  <em>
    <span>is-oh-um-ready</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Arthur stuttered when he turned around. A blush creeping on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin smirked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what you see?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not just shocked that you got dressed.” Arthur roasted, but Merlin could see his cheeks turn slightly pink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lair.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a knock at the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perfect the rest of the guests are here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Need a hand serving?” Arthur asked to his surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.” He smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two managed to serve up without killing each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow Merlin thank you so much,” Lance said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Always a pleasure to cook for my favourite people and Arthur,” Merlin smirked as he sat down knowing full well Arthur was glaring from the chair next to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to know Arthur still has his charm,” Leon laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything is out, please help yourselves guys,” Merlin told them and they all began to fill up their plates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After they ate, Merlin started to clear up the plates and Arthur decided to help him. Merlin was shocked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to,” Merlin said a little quieter than he thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's fine, as you can see everyone is occupied anyway,” Arthur said, looking at the others. He wasn’t wrong. The two couples-well Lance and Gwen weren’t a couple, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet-</span>
  </em>
  <span>they were chatting amongst themselves. The two took the plates away and Merlin began to wash, and Arthur grabbed the tea towel to dry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry by the way,”  Arthur spoke up after a few moments of silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bumping into you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that, don’t worry, I should have looked where I was going.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah but if you didn’t, we wouldn't have such great banter.” Arthur smiled at him and it seemed genuine. Merlin smiled back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god damn this idio</span>
  </em>
  <span>t, he was an arsehole and an attractive one at that, but he apologised for it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well Emrys, I think you have a crush. Merlin mentally slapped himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More like <em>flanter</em>.” Morgana coughed entering the room. Merlin rolled his eyes and went back to washing up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So are we gonna do the thing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes.” Merlin perked up. They had a mistletoe and they were going to pin it up at the right time Gwen and Lance were together and get them to kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You go grab it and I will call them in here to help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Morgan grinned leaving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What's happening?” Arthur raised his brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re getting our friends up to kiss.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Gwen and Lance?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About time,” He said. Arthur must know how the two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gwen, Lance, can you bring in the remaining food on the table please,” Merlin called.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Gwen said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Lance replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin was excited, he couldn't wait to help them out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Merlin and Arthur had to stifle a giggle as the two entered the kitchen and Morgana snuck behind wiggling the mistletoes at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?” Gwen asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Arthur said quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just laughing because I said something funny.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah in your dreams Emrys.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Lance dragged out raising a brow at the two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they both started to leave the room Arthur and Merlin shared a look and followed them to the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh look.” Morgana started.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Mistletoe.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Gwen and Lance looked up and instantly blushed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what happens you two.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen looked behind her and glared at Merlin. Merlin played innocent and shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It worked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“May I?” Lance asked. Gwen managed a nod and the two kissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cute,” Arthur commented.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A word I would never have thought would come out of your mouth.” Merlin chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t even know me so how can you know what will come out of my mouth? I can arrange for something to come out of yours.” Arthur teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you just.” Merlin laughed. He howled at that. He also never expected Arthur to make a dirty joke. He seemed like a stick up the bum guy but he was ok. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur grinned. A small blush noticeable on his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on idiot let’s finish the dishes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're polite you know.”  Merlin taunted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Part of my arsehole charms.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin rolled his eyes and the two continued to chat as they washed up and continued chatting coming into the dining room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin,” Gwen called pausing the two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mistletoe.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She smirked. Merlin narrowed his eyes, mentally facepalming. Of course, they would get revenge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So do you want to ya know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not.” Arthur shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin suddenly felt anxious. He couldn’t kiss Arthur. He just met him today. But yet, there was already physical attraction and maybe a tiny crush. It just happens like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two leaned forward and their lips touched. And after one magical second, they pulled apart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A quick peck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The others cheered and giggled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin blushed right though to his ears. Merlin saw Arthur trying to remain cool but even he had a red face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok happy now?” Merlin said and the two girls nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the night went on they were all having a laugh when Leon stood up, and said-well more like slurred as he was a bit drunk:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to do this every year.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree.” Lance grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes because in the new year Gwen, Merlin and I won’t be roommates after we finish our masters. I know we all will live in different places but we need to do this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if it’s not on Christmas day like today but around Christmas. Just all get together to catch up and chat shit.” Gwen added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It would be nice. I’ll even let Arthur come to it.” Merlin nudged him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bold of you to assume I want to come back.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin raised his brow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're already hooked. Look at your paper crown.” Merlin scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wear the paper crown because I am the king of Camelot and you are my servant.” Arthur declared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Errrm Merlin was a wizard, get your facts right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah I see him as Arthur’s manservant,” Arthur argued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys back me up here.” Merlin turned to the others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No Arthur is right, Merlin was kind of his servant, a magical one,” Morgana said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys need to learn your history, why would Merlin ever be a servant to a clotpole?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What on earth is a clotpole Merlin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In two words?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Arthur Pendragon.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur frowned while the other laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll remember that one for next Emrys.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, so you are coming back next year.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only to annoy you.” Arthur grinned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great.” Merlin dragged out like he wasn’t excited. He was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, guys let’s open presents.” Merlin beamed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night continued and they all got drunker. Merlin swore he caught Arthur looking at him a few times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However time flew and the night was over just like that, Morgana left with Leon to go to his place, Gwen said goodbye to Lance, a date was on the cards Merlin had overheard. She was now in her room. Arthur was the last to leave. Merlin stood waiting to see him out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well nice to meet you, Merlin, you're something you know,” Arthur said to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Also thanks for the present. Sorry I didn’t get you anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are too Pendragon. And it’s ok, I always get everyone something even if I don’t know them.” Merlin smiled. He was just like that, no one would sit presentless. He couldn’t bare it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But um get home safe, I’d say text me when you get home but you don’t have my number so.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that you hinting?” Arthur grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just trying to make sure you get some safety.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Arthur nodded in jest. Merlin glared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine don’t get home safe I don’t care,” Merlin said sourly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Salty.” Arthur chuckled. “Here.”  Arthur took out his phone and showed him the number.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin put his number in his phone and called Arthur just in case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good now you can tell me when you get home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I will. See you later Merlin.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye Arthur.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin closed the door with a big grin. Arthur wasn’t as bad as he originally thought. Merlin has a crush. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Home,” Arthur had texted him with a smiley face, not twenty minutes later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Get some rest, clotpole.”  He replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin grinned as he fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two continued to message (platonically) and got to know each other better, maybe even some </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘flanter’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>as Morgana said. But despite the fact they had been talking all year, the two never really met up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two were busy with uni and then when Merlin finished his last year in June, he moved back to his hometown in Wales. It was quite far from where Arthur and all his friends lived. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He did see his friends a few times in August and September when he went up but he didn’t see anyone till their Christmas dinner which was on Boxing Day since they spent Christmas day with their parents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin found it exciting to see Arthur again. The last few times were only fleeting and Merlin wasn’t going to lie, he wanted to get Arthur under the mistletoe again for a proper kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This year for Christmas, Morgana and Leon were hosting. They had moved in together after finishing uni. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin stood outside their door and knocked, quickly putting his bare hands back into his coat pocket. It was freezing. Merlin was pretty sure his ears were starting to turn into icicles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened. Expecting Morgana, Merlin practically jumped on her for a hug. Only it wasn’t Morgana and he didn’t realise till he said:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you, also I’m fucking freezing.” And Merlin tried to put his cold hands on her face but he realized it was none other than Arthur Pendragon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur fucking Pendragon, the gorgeous arsehole Merlin happens to like and has been talking to all year. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur had wrapped his arms around Merlin. Merlin couldn’t lie; he loved this hug, the way Merlin's slighter body fit Into Arthur’s thicker one like a glove. God Merlin could get lost in these hugs. Well, he could until Arthur opened his stupid mouth. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, Merlin didn’t know you missed me this much. Might have come and visited you more often.” Arthur teased him, pulling away from Merlin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin pretended to swoon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes, Arthur Pendragon, so charming and amazing, how I have missed this, my heart and loins yearn for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur glared while Merlin smirked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two can play this game sweetie. But it is nice to see you.” Merlin said and stepped past Arthur</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes nice to see you too Merlin.” Arthur finally said following him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin!” Everyone else yelled when he entered the dining room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, guys.” Merlin beamed. God, it’s been a while. Gwen and Lance were at the table, they have been dating since the new year. Merlin is happy for them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana stood up chatting to them, she had a little apron on, despite the fact Leon was the one in the kitchen cooking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you guys,” Merlin said, grabbing a seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you need to move to Camelot city so we can see each other more often.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know but it is so expensive. Elador is so cheap. You guys move to Wales.” Merlin jokes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wished he could live here but he can’t afford to move out. With finishing uni, he was desperate in need of a job and all the ones he applied for he didn’t get it or they didn’t reply. He just wanted to find a nice job in his major; being an architect or an apprentice so he could move here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah right.” Arthur snorted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin glared. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rude</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get a job and you’ll save up in no time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that easy.” Especially when they don’t reply to you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bastards</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Morgana sighed. “Well, there’s always long weekends in hotels or sleepovers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I guess that will have to do but I’ll think about it.” Maybe Merlin will move up here one day. He needed to start saving, he guessed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come Merlin, help me with dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean me,” Leon shouted from the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin laughed. Morgana rolled her eyes and brought Merlin into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So how’s the love life?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“None existent, apart from sleeping with Will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we got drunk and it happened.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You always sleep with Will when you're bored.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can say that he’s my best mate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, best mate with benefits who you don’t realise is in love with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will is not in love with me, we're friends with benefits, we made it clear no feelings.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mate he's so in love with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mates.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I Interrupting?” Arthur coughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin blushed. How much of that did he hear? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no brother, just discussing Merlin's poor life choices,” Morgana said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Merlin didn’t make poor life choices, well maybe one or two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet there are loads,” Arthur commented. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I am still here.” Merlin alerted the two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately.” They both said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, you really are related.” Merlin let out a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Merlin, you know we’re only being sarcastic, Pendragon humour.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can someone help?” Leon whimpered and they all turned around to see him carrying lots of things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three rushed over and grabbed a plate of something and took it to the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Many thanks to Leon for this food.” Lance stood up once it was all on the thanks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas guys and a happy new year, no other people I’d rather spend it with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas.” They cheered in unison and clinked their glasses. Lance sat down and they all ate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin and Arthur were sitting on opposite ends this time so they didn’t get to talk too much. But they did look at each other a lot, Merlin couldn’t help but wonder if Arthur was into him too. That would be nice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the evening went on, Merlin was feeling merrier and not just because of the alcohol, he was feeling good. Plus he got some nice scarfs for Christmas and a nice one off Arthur too. Merlin had gotten Arthur a T-shirt with “One and only prat” written on it. He laughed and said he loved it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Going to the kitchen to get more alcohol Merlin didn’t expect to be followed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin,” Arthur yelled right behind. Merlin screamed while Arthur laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Arthur, don’t sneak up on me like that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought it was funny.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you would.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll let you get revenge on me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Punch my arm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to lunch your arm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Need to be equal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you giving me a heart attack and me punching you in the arm equate to each other?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clearly you never grew up with siblings,” Arthur said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No only child, although Will my best mate we pretty much grew up together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They guy you slept with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, so you were eavesdropping.” Merlin raised his brow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I wanted to come into the kitchen but I didn’t want to interrupt but I had too,” Arthur said moving closer to Merlin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure buddy keep telling yourself that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think I wanted to hear about your love life?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And why would I want to,” Arthur questioned trying to keep a stray face but his cheeks were bud alt going red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To see if I’m single,” Merlin said with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I want to see if you're single because.” Merlin didn’t realise how close Arthur had gotten. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You like me and want to kiss me.” Merlin grinned. He was just teasing him but he kinda wanted to see where this went.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what if I did want to kiss you?” Arthur asked Merlin was suddenly aware of how close he was when Arthur tucked a stray hair behind his ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I say you better do a better job than last time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur gasped in mock hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know I had performance anxiety from the crowd.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you're saying you can do better?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do miles better and I’ll prove it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a challenge?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that an offer?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More like curiosity.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur pulled Merlin in by his jaw, connecting their lips for what Merlin still to this day calls the best kiss he’s ever had. Arthur's lips were so soft, he was right; he did prove Merlin wrong. Arthur deepened the kiss, pressing Merlin against the counter. Merlin moaned feeling Arthur’s hand tug on his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two pulled apart a minute later when they heard voices getting closer. The two panted looking at each other. They both sorted themselves out just in time for Leon to enter the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know right”. He had said to the others before stopping staring at the two who were breathing heavy and had messy hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I interrupting?” He asked. The two shook their heads.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Teaching Arthur some poetry.” Merlin blurted out. He didn’t mean for it to sound so suspicious but it was all he could think of. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon raised his brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Poetry?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur gave him that ‘what the fuck’ look™</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin knew he had fucked up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur turned to Leon with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes poetry, Merlin had dared me to do something and as my punishment for being a chicken he taught me a line of Poetry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.” Leon nodded, his lips resisting the urge to smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I came here to make a drink.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes us too,” Merlin replied awkwardly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three stayed in silence Merlin poured them all a drink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you I’ll leave you guys to your </span>
  <em>
    <span>poetry</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He smirked and left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Poetry Merlin? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Poetry!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I panicked.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll show you panic!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin ran out the kitchen into the hallway Arthur was quicker and tackled him to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They landed with a thump.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two laughed until their stomachs were sore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright get off me now,” Merlin said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the password.” Arthur grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get off or I’ll kick you in the balls?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t dare?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna try me ok.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m up.” Arthur sprang up off Merlin. He helped Merlin up and the two thought it was time they joined the others again. They grabbed their drinks and went into the dining room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is your hair a mess?” Morgana addressed the two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stunned the two mumbled some excuses but Leon just grinned and said:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Poetry.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The others turned to him confused while they blushed. Arthur still managed to nudge Merlin's arm through the embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat down and the others seemed to have forgotten the poetry business. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin it’s ten, when is your train?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I booked the hotel down the road so I didn’t have to leave so early.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, Merlin you could have said you wanted to say we have a spare room you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to impose.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin are you not one of our best friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you always have a place to say.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would have offered too,” Gwen said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” Lance smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even I would.” Arthur winked at him. Merlin tried to resist the blush. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, guys. Well, I have booked the hotel now, next time I will ask.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries. Always here for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Merlin smiled at her. He had good friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I have cards, anyone up for a little drinking game?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The gang played Ring of fire, normally the game left Merlin inhibited but luckily he didn’t get the last king but it was Morgana and let just say she was so bladdered she went to bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s our queue.” Lance chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen and Lance left first getting a taxi, Merlin and Arthur gathered up their stuff and said goodbye to Leon and left too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you not getting a taxi?” Merlin asked him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I only live around the corner from my sister so no point.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See that big building?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, the big skyscraper?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I live in the penthouse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You rich bastard.” Merlin laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not rich, my father is but I work for him so technically I am rich but not that rich. I get more than the average 22-year-old, let's put it that way. But my dad currently pays for that penthouse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spoilt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin laughed “Shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sadly I’m working tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I keep forgetting we don’t normally have all of Christmas off as we did in school..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup adult life.” The two shared a giggle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me walk you to your hotel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have too, you're in the opposite direction.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah it’s ok, I don’t mind. I like the company.” Arthur winked. Merlin smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes well, the company you have is lovely.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright don’t get too big-headed.”Arthur nudged him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll only get to your level,” Merlin smirked and started to run. Arthur caught up to him not tackling him this time. The two grinned at each other as they approached his hotel. Close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're lucky I like you,” Arthur said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you like me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>platonically </span>
  </em>
  <span>of course.” Arthur coughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course because that kiss we shared was very platonic.”  Merlin stopped outside the hotel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t mind more platonic kisses or even platonically sharing a bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s the case,” Merlin dragged out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna come up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two made passionate platonic love that night. One of the best Merlin’s had. Unfortunately, when Merlin woke up Arthur was gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin didn’t want Arthur to be a one night stand but he would understand since they live so far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, Merlin saw the note.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Merlin working today. Dinner later?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin smiled. He was wrong. He messaged Arthur with a simple </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time dinner rolled around, Merlin was dressed and ready to go eat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur had picked him up in his car and took him to a nice Asian restaurant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope you like Chinese buffets.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god yes will fill my boots.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur grinned and the two stuffed their faces once they got inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for this.” Merlin was grateful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, least I could do for leaving you this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you done a runner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that I’d get far you know where I live.” Arthur laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is true.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On the subject of last night. I enjoyed it but I was thinking because of the long-distance that we just keep things casual for now, if that’s ok with you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin thought about it. He was right, long-distance relationships don’t work but Merlin wouldn’t mind being casual. Friends with all the benefits. Merlin could live with that arrangement for now. At least till he could move up here and maybe they could be more. But he will see. Merlin liked the thought of casualty especially since he won't be seeing Arthur very much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine, I don’t like long-distance. Friends with benefits are good for now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad you agree.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two continued their chat and went to Arthur’s to conclude the evening with more platonic bed-sharing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin was in town for 3 days and he spent most of it with Arthur. He saw the others before he left but he was always with Arthur.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Till next year.” Merlin had said to them as they might be busy this year. And he was right. Merlin didn't see much of anyone in the year. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He only saw his friends once or twice and had seen Arthur only 5 times out of the year and each of those times he had come up and they had slept together and then he went home. Well, they did other things too while they were up for the weekend like when Arthur took Merlin to his art class, and when Arthur came to Wales, Merlin took Arthur to the outdoor cinema their local village does. So they got to know each other a tad bit more but not too much. This was casual after all. They still talked on the phone though. Keeping in contact. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will wasn’t pleased. But Merlin defused the situation by introducing his coworker Mordred to Will. Merlin had gotten an apprenticeship in architecture and Mordred was one of the candidates that were brought on too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’re currently dating and it’s adorable, Merlin thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The year was busy and by the time Christmas rolled around Merlin was ready to relax and sleep with a certain blonde prat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This year Arthur was hosting Christmas and Arthur had asked if Merlin wanted to stay with him for a few days. Merlin instantly agreed. A dirty weekend with Arthur. Well after the dinner that was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin.” Arthur beamed opening the door to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you.” Arthur leaned forward and peck Merlin's lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Missed those lips,” Arthur said to him. It had been a few months since they had last seen and slept together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin grinned and walked in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What else you miss?” Merlin replied flirtatiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Missed that ass.” Arthur also commented squeezing it before they joined everyone in the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin’s here guys.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin!” They all yelled and rushed towards him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, guys.” Merlin chirped and they engaged in a group hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right do not take your shoes off,” Arthur told him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arthur has some sort of surprise for us,” Morgana said she didn’t sound enthusiastic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t sound happy about that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arthur’s ideas are never good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up sis. This is a good one. Come guys coats on, gloves on, it is cold out there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all left his apartment and got in what seemed to be Arthur’s limbo downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fancy,” Merlin said in awe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Champagne?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all celebrated with a glass of champagne chatting until they arrived.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They pulled up on the end of some road and they got out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we?” Leon asked looking around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The middle of nowhere,” Morgana remarked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Put these on,” Arthur instructed, he was holding blindfolds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do we have too?” Gwen frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bit kinky isn’t it.” Merlin joked making them laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me. Hold hands and out then on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They did as they were told and Arthur held Merlin's hand, who had Morgana's, who had Leon’s who had Gwens, who had Lances.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like it’s the blind leading the blind here,” Leon said uneasily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok you guys can take them off now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin took off his blindfold and saw an ice skating rink covers with fairy lights. There was an open front restaurant just behind it, with a table for six in the middle with that looks like an open bar. And there was </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I rented the whole place for the evening so we could fall on our bums in private,” Arthur explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Also there is an open bar.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh man, I love you, buddy.” Leon grinned, patting Arthur’s back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The others all praised him and firstly went to the bar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for this.” Merlin grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I wanted you to have a good Christmas this year.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I always have a good Christmas.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, one where you get to see me fall on my ass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s true that would make my Christmas.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How rude. Merlin Emrys likes to see others in pain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you're just getting kinky.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will be with you in a minute.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tempt me.” Merlin winked but the two ended up laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up Merlin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clotpole.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cabbage head.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, who’s the mature one now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still me. Come let’s get a drink.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why you-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin shut him up with a quick kiss while no one was looking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur stood stunned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come one I’ll get you a drink on me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean on me!” Arthur huffed. Merlin laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After two drinks the group decided they wanted to skate before they were too drunk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you skated before?” Merlin asked Arthur as he was tying the lace of the ice skate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have when I was young. Used to do it all the time so not sure if I will remember now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He and his sister used to skate all the time Merlin had heard. Apparently, they used to be very good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin looked to the others who were already on the ice. Morgana was so graceful until she slipped. Maybe she hadn’t remembered everything either. Merlin smiled, if Morgana slipped, maybe Arthur will too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, either way, it will be a good show.” Merlin teased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're just mean”. Arthur laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you skated then?” Arthur asked, putting his skates on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah once or twice. Might fall on my butt possibly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll be there to catch you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cheesy.” Merlin teased Arthur while his heart did backflips. Why does he do this to him? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I am your knight in shining armour.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heaven help us if you're a knight.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me. What’s that supposed to mean.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It means I’ll probably be there saving your arse while you're passed out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah like that will happen.” Arthur rolled his eyes and stepped onto the ice and nearly slipped if it wasn’t for Merlin standing behind him to hold him up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, this wouldn’t count. I’m on the ice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin just laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok watch this,” Arthur said and began skating away. Merlin watched him, watched the concentration on his face as he tried to get back into the flow of skating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin liked Arthur a lot, especially when he was doing something he liked. Last year on one of the days Merlin came up to see Arthur he took Merlin to one of the art classes he does and Merlin loved every minute of. It was nice to see Arthur in his element.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin had to laugh at the dopey big grin on Arthur’s face as he made it round the rink without falling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha.” Arthur taunted skating past Merlin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin chuckled getting onto the ice himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time to show off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin started skating, uneasy at first but he picked it up. He’s only been a few times but he last skated with Will and he and Will used to do all sorts of shit on the ice to make them better. To be fair he could only do a few spins and he managed to get to a competent level of the axle move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin jumped and spun grabbing the attention of the others and landed. The other clapped as Merlin kept skating on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He went to do it again but he caught Arthur looking at him with soft eyes. Merlin felt like he was melting. He attempted the move again but didn’t land with the same grace but skyrocketed forward straight towards Arthur. Luckily Arthur managed to stop him and catch him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin idiot, be careful, I don’t want you getting hurt,” Arthur told him sternly, concern in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just lost it when I looked at you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That tends to happen,” Arthur smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin whacked his arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know but I was captivated by you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Arthur gasped/</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And don’t get me started on your body.” He continued, licking his lips</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My body?” Merlin raised his brow, resisting the urge to smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking sexy that, just wait till we get to mine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look who’s losing it now.” Merlin grinned. The two were so close they could kiss. And Merlin wanted too but he wasn’t sure how the others would react or what they would say. But they’re not dating so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok we know you guys are fucking.” Morgana shouted over. Merlin blushed embarrassed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How did they-?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I walked in on the poetry one day. You guys didn’t see it but I saw you guys writing poems in Arthurs a living room earlier this year when I came round to see Arthur.” Leon explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you I heard the door!” Merlin smacked Arthur’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all shared a laugh. Merlin turned back to Arthur who’s lips connected to Merlins as soon as he did. Merlin smiled into the kiss. He could get used to this if they were actually dating. Maybe they could take it further. Merlin didn’t want to push Arthur into anything he didn’t want to do though. Maybe he could talk to Arthur about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later they all ate dinner, pulled some crackers and opened presents. Merlin couldn’t afford much this year so he gave people bottles of booze or fluffy socks, but he gave Arthur a sketch pad and a new pencil set for his art class. He seems to like art and photography more than working for his fathers business. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I appreciate this Merlin, thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're welcome. Thank you for my gift.” Merlin smiled looking down at the Yankee candles Arthur got him. He loved candles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s terrible.” Arthur laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to disagree. Although you're bad at gift-giving I actually love candles.” Merlin smiled warmly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s alright then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More diverse flavours though not just vanilla and cinnamon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Noted for next time.” Arthur laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get Merlin that pendant,” Gwen shouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Merlin hissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What pendant?” Arthur asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My father had given me, a one of a kind emerald dragon pendant before he left. He was a soldier in the British Army but he never came back. And one day my mum and I were broke, so I had to pawn my pendant and before I could pay it back it was sold and I honestly have been searching for it but no luck. So I doubt anyone will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to hear that Merlin.” Arthur reached for his hand. Merlin smiled, comforted by his touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No it's ok, Mum said it will find it way back to me and she said if someone finds it for me, marry them,” Merlin said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you never know, maybe someone is currently listing it online,” Gwen said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or it could be right around the corner, closer than you think,”  Morgana spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah Merlin, could happen. Fate works in mysterious ways.” Lance added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is very true.” Leon started standing up. Everyone turned to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fate had brought us together. But even more, fate has brought me a person I have loved since the day we met, a person I cannot live without, for the rest of my life. And I say,” He paused to get on one knee, presenting a ring from his jacket pocket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone gasped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Merlin thought.</span>
  <em>
    <span> How romantic.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana looked close to tears, Merlin doesn’t think he’s seen her looks so wistful. She’s always had an icy exterior but this was a treat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morgana Le Fey Pendragon., will you make me the happiest man alive and become my wife?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god Leon, yes! Of course, I’ll marry you.” She smiled, tears already rolling down her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wooo.” The others cheered clapping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bartender I think we require some champagne, my good man,” Arthur said, slipping the bartender some money. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations!” Merlin beamed hugging the two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all exchanged their congratulations to the happy couple and the bartender brought out some champagne bottles and glasses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once poured, Arthur held up a glass of toast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just wanted to say, Morgana, it’s nice to see a smile on your face and not your scowl.” He teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I only scowl at you.” She replied, making the others laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is true. Seriously though Morgana I am so happy for you, my older sister getting married.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Older  sister by ten minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still old.” He chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leon you’ve been my best friend since primary and have been in love with my sister since then too. There’s no one else I’d be prouder to marry my sister and call you brother. To Leon and Morgana.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To Leon and Morgana!” The other chanted after him and they clinked their glasses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You ever wanna get married?” Arthur asked approaching Merlin a bit later. He was leaning against the bar lost in thought. He was just thinking about how Morgana and Leon were so happy and so was Gwen and Lance. Arthur was Arthur and Merlin was content. He loved his life, he was just missing someone to share it with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, are you offering?” Merlin teased when Arthur came to stand next to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes, Merlin I am standing here a good man and you also a good man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you quoting spiderman but with two males?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why yes, yes I am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, how romantic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we're getting married so were past romance now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, weddings off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my aching heart, now I will just have to heal it by drinking and having mindless sex with strangers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin rolled his eyes playfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you would say that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever do you mean Merlin.” Arthur grinned. The two laughed/].</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Manwhore,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clotpole.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still making up words is see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still an ass I see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooo touchy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? What get married?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno, I guess if the right guy or girl came along then yeah but I have never really thought about it until now really.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What so you planned to be a man-whore for the rest of your life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No of course not, I just haven’t had time for relationships. Or to think about them. I didn’t go to uni, I went straight into my fathers business, so my sister could go to uni, I didn't want her to live under our father’s rules as I had too. So I worked a lot, kept my mind busy, that's why I wasn’t around much to meet everyone years ago in uni. I was and probably still am a workaholic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s sad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur let out a sad chuckled as he rubbed his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is. Pathetic even.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No not pathetic. Noble. I think you’re amazing, you sacrificed your happiness for someone else, how can you not think you're a good person,” Merlin told him. When Arthur flashed a sad smile, Merlin decided to lighten the mood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s what a King would do, so, therefore, I dub thee King Arthur, and I will be your humble servant.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aha! So you admit Merlin was the King’s manservant.” Arthur said, perking up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In this case yes, but only cause I feel sorry for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, at least you are honest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two laughed and shared a wistful look upon each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Someday Arthur Pendragon.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are something, Merlin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you keep saying.” Merlin grinned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two had rejoined the others after their conversation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they all left the place, Merlin went back to Arthurs and they had sex but it didn’t feel like sex it felt like more, they had a deeper understanding, they had meaning, they weren’t rushing they were taking it slow and to Merlin, he felt like he was making love. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the morning Merlin got up first and made himself a brew. He sat thinking on the sofa, taking in the cold air of the morning. He had to leave soon but he was starting to not want to leave.  Merlin wondered if Arthur feels the same way as he does or if he was way in over his head and Arthur really did want to stay casual. Merlin couldn’t blame him, he does work a lot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin had an idea. What if he worked a lot this year and then when he had enough money, find a house in Camelot and move up here. Then he can surprise Arthur by being here and the two can start a relationship. What’s the worst that could happen? Merlin didn’t see any downside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stayed one more night with Arthur and then he was off back to Wales.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he got home he told his mum and uncle all about his plan. They both said it was a bit far fetched but they liked Arthur so they told Merlin to go for it. They had met Arthur when he came down to Merlin's last year. Merlin had booked a hotel for privacy but his mother insisted they at least come round for dinner. Arthur was charming and impressed both his mother and uncle. Merlin was grateful it happened because he doesn’t have secrets with his mum. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin worked quite a lot In the new year, so much in fact, if Arthur asked to meet up Merlin had to turn him down as he was working. But it will work out, that’s what kept him going. Thought of him moving up there and living happily ever after. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin started as an apprentice in his role so he wasn’t getting paid much but she saved what he could. This year he was getting just over minimum wage for his age and was shadowing the famous Geoffrey Mourmont. He was a well-known architect and designer of the many famous libraries such as Ealdor library and Camelots knight library. Merlin was obsessed with him, so being able to work with him was truly amazing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What made it even better was Geoffrey was moving his work to Camelot in August and offered Merlin to come and stay with him until he gets on his feet. Merlin was ecstatic. He hadn’t told anyone yet he was moving beside his mother and uncle. He thought he would surprise everyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sent a text to Arthur, two weeks in advance to ask if he wanted to meet up. He said to meet up two weeks as it was one week till he moved and then an extra week to move everything and get settled in. Arthur had replied the next day to Merlin, explaining how he would be working, but from home so he said he will see how much work he has to do. Both of them have been so busy this year, neither of them have met up or talked. So, Merlin thought he would surprise Arthur on the day with some food. Knowing Arthur he probably didn’t eat anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Merlin had moved and settled down. He walked to the local Chinese takeaway, picked up some food and walked to Arthur’s penthouse. He only lived about a 15-minute walk away from Arthur and a similar distance to the others, he was fairly local. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin told himself he would have a party with the others but he had to see Arthur first. A decision he would come to regret, one minute after knocking on Arthurs door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello-</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Merlin? What are you doing here?” Arthur asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I’d surprise you with dinner, while you worked, I know you, you won’t eat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin that's very thoughtful but now's not a good time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh are you busy with work, I can just sit in the corner and-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arthur, who is at the door?” A woman's voice asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He wasn't alone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur's face filled with brief panic before he replaced it with a fake smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's my friend Merlin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arthur, who is that-?” Merlin was interrupted by the woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Merlin!” A woman with blonde hair appeared from behind Arthur. She was pretty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve heard so much about you.” She beamed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin this is Elena, a friend from work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’re a bit more than friends aren't we?” She winked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Ohhhh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Of course.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin felt his chest tighten and his heart sink. Of course, Arthur didn’t feel the way Merlin did. He was bound to move on, they were casual after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Merlin felt like crying but he didn’t, he pushed down his feelings of heartbreak and managed a weak smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you.” He shakily, he was trying to stop his voice from trembling, it wasn’t working. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, I was just coming by to say uh, um-hi as I moved around the corner.” Merlin stuttered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep it together Emrys.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww no way, will you have housewarming?” Elena asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely yeah, I’ll send Arthur the invites. But um I have to err go now, so um see you.” Merlin said quickly and started to leave. He had to make it to the lift.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin.” He heard Arthur shout.  “One second Elena, go back in I need to talk to Merlin.” He had said. Merlin tried not to turn around and raced to the lifts, pressing the button a few times as if it would make it come faster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merin wait,” Arthur chased him down the hallway. God damn lifts so slow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin, why didn't you tell me you moved here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was coming to surprise you, as I only moved last week. Why didn’t you tell me you were seeing someone?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m not, we're casual, plus we were working today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How many casuals do you have?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just you and her, but she was recently over the past month. She's nice and you weren't exactly here, besides we aren’t dating.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was working a lot, trying to save up to move here because I thought-” Merlin stopped himself from finishing the sentence. He and Arthur agreed casually, and Merlin fell for Arthur. Arthur didn’t fall for him. Now he knows how Will felt. Oh god, he was a hypocrite. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You thought what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. I just, nevermind I came to surprise you with food, so take it, I was just being an idiot.” Merlin deflected, handing him the takeaway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin you weren’t being an idiot. I’m sorry I should have told you, My father introduced her to me at work, and I thought she would be a one-time thing but she's nice and we get along.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So not casual.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it's only been a month,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re dating.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess.” Arthur hummed.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was just nice to have company, I was working so much and she helped me.”  He continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin closed his eyes to stop the tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I had moved here earlier would we have-?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, maybe, we could have but that path wasn’t the one we are walking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, of course, we were casual anyway, I do casual, that’s what I did with Will,” Merlin noted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I better go, Um stuff to do and all,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin you can stay if you like.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I don’t want to intrude, I um, don’t feel too well, here take the food, it's yours anyway um I’ll send you an invite to the party oh and give my regards to Elena.” Merlin rambled. He wasn’t sure if he would have a party let alone invite Arthur.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin got into the lift, heart-wrenching as he maintained eye contact with Arthurs sad ones. The lift door came to a close and Merlin couldn’t hold it anymore, he let the tears fall and he bawled his eyes out in the lift. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then down to the bar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By then he had stopped crying and was in a state of shock - the sad, accepting, almost stunning type of shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Merlin did what any person with a broken heart would do, he drank. And texted his friends, and drank some more and-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin? Is that you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin turned his already tipsy head, towards the sound of the noise,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's me Gwaine, remember me from high school?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Gwaine yeah. I know you.” Merlin slurred slightly. Gwaine was Merlin's friend in high school and kind of his crush. It was hinted Gwaine had a crush on Merlin but they had remained friends since, especially since Gwaine was always on and off again with the popular boy Percival.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you? What have you been doing?” Gwaine asked, sitting next to him. He looked as hot as Merlin remembered but instead of teenaged good looks, he had Manish good looks. Teenaged Merlin would have swooned. So would adult Merlin if he wasn’t sad and drinking. Maybe he needs a rebound…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you know this and that, how's you? You still dating Percy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I haven’t seen him in years.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No well, I have seen him but we broke up last year,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok, We were always on and off, sometimes I believe we might get back together but long distance never works.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I get that. Trust me.” Merlin huffed and had another sip, well gulp or maybe the whole of his drink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bartender another one please.” He called the lovely looking barman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re alright? You look like you have been crying and you downed your pint.” Gwaine asked, looking at him with concerned eyes. Merlin didn't need his pity, even from a hot guy like him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you know, I'm suffering from heartache,” Merlin admitted. He didn't want to be honest but he had reached the point of fuck it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah been there. Bartender, make that two pints and two tequila shots.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tequila?” Merlin coughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mate if you’re gonna drink because of a person, might as well do it right Emrys.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Greene, you’re on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two chatted all night. Merlin enjoyed the conversation. So did Gwaine because he invited Merlin back to his. Merlin accepted, unfortunately for Merlin he was bladdered and he kissed Gwaine and fell asleep. He had woken up the next morning to breakfast and some headache tablets. Merlin thought it was sweet and they spent the day together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin had a housewarming the following week, he thought Geoffrey wouldn’t allow it but Geoffrey was partying and drinking with everyone else. Merlin invited Gwaine and all his friends even invited Arthur. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mates from uni came and some of his new work ones. His friends came but he didn’t see them much as he was bobbing around. Arthur didn’t though, he said he was working, Merlin couldn’t decide if he meant working or working Elena. Merlin pushed it in the back of his mind. Merlin felt like he had a right to feel the way he did but he couldn’t hold it against Arthur - Merlin had agreed to a casual arrangement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The end of the party ended up with Merlin sleeping with Gwaine. Gwaine had asked to see Merlin again, so the next day they decided to have dinner to catch up - without booze. They did this regularly until it wasn’t just dinner but dinner </span>
  <em>
    <span>dates</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Christmas rolled around he had been dating Gwaine for three months. He liked Gwaine, he was fun. He doesn’t think he in love with Gwaine yet, but there is time. He just likes spending time with the bloke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He told Gwaine about the dinners they do and that it was his turn to host. Gwaine instantly agreed to come. Geoffrey was out of town to see his family so he told Merlin the house was his to host his Christmas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Christmas was busy for Merlin as he had dinner with Geoffery on the 23rd, an alone dinner with Gwaine on 24th, 25th his mother and Gaius came round to meet Gwaine, although he could sense they were disappointed it wasn't Arthur. Then on the 26th, he had his friends round.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin why has it been so long.” Morgana greeted squeezing Merlin. For a slighter woman, she was strong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean I saw you at my house warming!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know but I didn’t see you much, you live here now, we can see each other more often.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, don’t worry we will in the new year, I’ll make it happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Leon.” Merlin greeted when he came to the door after parking the car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here.” Leon held his arms open and they hugged. Leons hugs were nice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Least you’re up here with us now!” He commented.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold the door.” A voice shouted. They looked and saw Gwen running up the road lance in tow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin.” She squealed and they embraced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gwen, Lance. Nice to see you guys.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know two months is too long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we didn't get to catch up properly at the party. Especially since all my work colleagues were there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on guys com-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold the door!” Another voice yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was from Arthur. Merlin held his breath. He hasn't seen Arthur since the incident. He still looked good. Merlin's heart sped up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Settle down Emrys,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he told himself, we’re supposed to be over this guy. But he knew himself it was a lie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Arthur was alone. Merlin frowned, did he stop seeing Elena? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arthur! It’s been a while!” Gwen chirped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all said their hellos to the man, all still on the steps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We missed you at Merlin’s party.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I was busy.” He said and then turned to Merlin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin we need to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have anything to talk about,” Merlin replied. The others looked around pretending not to listen so Merlin stepped aside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry guys, come in, get out the cold. There’s someone I want you to meet”. He announced leading them all inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin this is important.” Arthur hissed as he passed Merlin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So is this,” Merlin whispered back Closing the door after him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine came out of the kitchen and waved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Gwaine, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Merlin introduced and may have slightly emphasised boyfriend while looking at Arthur. Seeing Arthur’s surprised but hurt face didn't give him pleasure at all, it made him feel bad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hello, Gwaine.” Morgana deadpanned as if she knew him. Did she?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi again,” Gwen smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey mate.” Leon grinned, bringing the man into a hug laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello mate.” Gwaine grinned and then turned to Lance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No way, Gwaine.” Lance beamed hugging him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, way.” He chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys know him?” Merlin asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we play football together at the Rec centre. ” Leon explained.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin nodded. You think after 3 months he’d know that but then again he didn’t go and watch Gwaine play football.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Princess</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’re here too.”  Gwaine beamed looking at Arthur. Everyone turned to him with grins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess?” Merlin questioned with a smile. He had a new nickname now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gwaine's nickname for me ever since we got football shirts and they made a mistake.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They didn’t make a mistake.” Gwaine loudly whispered to Leon and Lance who snickered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww what? that was you guys? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bastards</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Arthur glared at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What a small world then,” Merlin remarked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all settled down and drinks were poured, chatter started to arise. Gwaine took the lads into the dining room and Merlin finished off some cooking with the girls</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morgs when’s the wedding?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, we have decided next August. As we now have enough money and we’ve been planning bits here and there, we have decided on a summer wedding and we’re going to do it on the beach.” She grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice one Morgs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I wanted you and Gwen to be my joint maid of honours!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god yes we will.” Merlin grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Morgana!!” Gwen squealed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No way to think we were in uni a few years ago and now look at us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know time does fly,” Gwen said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So are you going to tell us how did you two meet and how long this has been a thing?” Morgana asked Merlin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we have known each other since high school but I haven't seen him since then until three months ago. I had a bad conversation with someone and I went to a bar and we met up and started talking then he came to my housewarming and it went from there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that's cute friends to lovers.” Gwen complimented but she didn’t sound sure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How does Percy feel about this?” She asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin was going to answer her, he wouldn’t know but Morgana answered instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess he doesn't know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would he need to know they're broken up?” Merlin questioned. The two girls shared a look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy has moved back to Camelot to surprise Gwaine, he's currently working for my father’s company.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Merlin replied. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. He liked Gwaine, but if he was standing in the way of someone else's happiness, he would happily move aside. Besides, Merlin knows how it feels to move for someone and they have moved on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin couldn't decide if he should tell Gwaine now or later. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But what if he already knows? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Merlin pushed that thought back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Merlin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No nothing to be sorry about fate works in mysterious ways.” Merlin shrugged. Nothing he could do. He will have a word with Gwaine afterwards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were with Arthur,” Gwen questioned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we were casual,” Merlin admitted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arthur was with Ellie, well say with Ellie, father pushed her on him,” Morgana explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what happened to it?” Merlin asked, trying to sound like he didn’t care. He knew he failed because Morgana smirked before she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not too sure. I just remember three months ago, Arthur told father to shove his business up his arse and that he quits and that he should focus on his own love life rather than his.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, did Arthur do that because of Merlin? No get a grip Emrys he doesn't feel the same way - or does he?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah right, good for him, he always hated the business anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Gorgeous, ready to serve?” Gwaine said, coming into the kitchen, placing a kiss on Merlin's cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin put on a smile. “Yes, ladies please go to the dining room, the food will be served shortly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two smiled and left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin and Gwaine served up giggling as Merlin stuck some mash from the masher on Gwaine's nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Gwaine retaliated by putting some on his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin gasped and looked at him, ready to throw food but decided against it since he did have to serve dinner. Instead, Gwaine grinned and sucked the mash off Merlin’s nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two laughed and kissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need a hand-oh sorry?” Arthur's voice scared them, making them jump apart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No it's ok but you can take these in,” Gwaine informed, pointing to the two bottles of wine on the counter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin just smiled at Arthur who awkwardly smiled back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin and Gwaine placed all the dishes on the table in a buffet style so everyone could help themselves. Arthur was sitting next to Merlin, Merlin thought it was ironic in some sad way. He stared at Merlin throughout dinner, looking like he wanted to talk but deciding against it. It was painful to watch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you want to talk to me about?” Merlin finally caved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, can we talk privately?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, help me wash up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gwaine, Arthur is helping me wash up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries hun,” Gwaine nodded and continued to talk to Lance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two carried the dishes into the kitchen in silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sooo.” Merlin dragged out looking for Arthur to take over as he ran the hot water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I um, I wanted to give you your present but I think I'd rather you open it when I am not here.” He took out a small wrapped box from his jacket pocket and placed it on the counter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you just wanted to get me alone in the room?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arthur-” Merlin started but Arthur interrupted him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you happy?” He blurted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Merlin frowned. Of course, he was happy, well kinda. Merlin turned off the hot water waiting for Arthur to explain further</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you happy with Gwaine?” He elaborated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha,t kind of question is that?” Merlina accused. Arthur had no right to pry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes or no?” He stressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you love him?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arthur, that's none of your business. You don't see me asking about you and Elena and why she isn’t here.” Merlin snapped frustrated. The nerve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we broke up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I gathered.” Merlin rolled his eyes annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was he always so frustrating? Yes but Merlin didn't mind, he still doesn't mind he was just mad at being bombarded with love life questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin breathed a minute to let the little ounce of anger drain. The two stared in silence wondering what to say next. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Merlin asked, hoping Arthur would know he was asking about the break-up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want the short answer or the honest answer?” Arthur said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin's heart raced. Why was he so scared to find out? Well, he knew why it was just too good to be true.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honest answer,” Merlin mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur stepped forward, closer to Merlin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She wasn't you.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin held his breath, unsure of how to take what he had just been told. Arthur liked him or loved him or just felt some way towards him. Merlin would have jumped for joy or jump into Arthur's arms but he couldn't. He was with Gwaine, and he remembered Arthur telling him this was casual and oh god this was a mess. Merlin felt like crying, in fact, tears already started to fall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arthur you can’t do this, I am with Gwaine I have moved on,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you?” He pressed stepping closer. Merlin didn't move back, his body almost craving Arthurs touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Merlin, can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Arthur''- Merlin started again. He didn’t know what to say. Arthur’s body was so close, it felt so familiar. Merlin's knees almost buckled from the events. Arthur’s hand lifted his chin so that he was facing him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin, I was an idiot, I was, I wanted a relationship but we lived so far and then you surprised me when you came to live here and I regretted everything that night, I should have told you how I felt,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should have but you didn’t Arthur.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know but I came here tonight to apologise and I thought-.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You thought what Arthur? You thought you could just come here and apologise, take me into your arms tell me you love me and I’d what? Say I’d love you back and that would fix everything?” Merlin snapped. Tears were rolling down his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look me in the eye Merlin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin closed his eyes letting the tears fall. He had to do it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me and I will go.” He beefed, he could hear the pain in Arthur’s words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin opened his wet eyes and looked to Arthurs pleading ones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't</span>
  </em>
  <span> love you.” He told him, his voice weak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin saw Arthur’s posture slump, he had hurt Arthur, part of him said it for revenge, part of him said it out of fear, but saying it didn't make him feel better, he felt worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just for the record the question you asked me three months ago, if you told me you were moving, I would have dated the fuck out of you,” Arthur remarked, his voice breaking slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More booze lads-oh I am sorry um- am I interrupting? Are you both alright?” Morgana interrupted, Merlin wiped his eyes, tearing his eyes from Arthur to look at Morgana. She looked concerned but he could tell she regretted entering the kitchen. Merlin would too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No Morgs, I have to go, something has come up. Um, this is for you.” Arthur wiped his eyes, standing up straight, grabbing the present off the counter where he left it and passed it to Merlin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See you at new year Morgs.”  He kissed her cheek as he passed and left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seconds later, there were choruses of “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Arthur you can’t go” a</span>
  </em>
  <span>nd “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you alright mate.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the next room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok Merlin?” Morgana asked, rushing over to him. By now Merlin was bawling his eyes out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin explained to her from the beginning to what just happened now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” She was stunned by the news. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked a few before shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To be honest. It sounds like you're both idiots.” She stated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Comforting.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean it, you're both idiots because you're both sad and lonely right now instead of with each other.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m dating Gwaine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you though?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound just like your brother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What you’ve been dating want three months? Do you love him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin was taken about by her words, why do people keep asking him that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know it’s been three months.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I get that, love can take time but I fell in love with Leon quite early on and I knew it even before I even said it yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something tells me you fell for Arthur early on too and that being with Gwaine-although he’s lovely-isn’t right for you. Which could be how he feels because he was in a similar situation with Percy. You guys are dating each other out of comfort and rebound, scared to be with the ones you love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana made a lot of sense, Merlin did like Gwaines company but he didn’t feel the way he did with Arthur.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look just come back to the party, enjoy tonight and in the morning with a clear and sober head, talk to Gwaine and then Arthur but that one is your choice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin nodded. He loved Morgana and she always looked at things clearly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Morgs, I love you, come here”. Merlin pulled her into a hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the evening went by in a blur. They opened presents, drank some more, played some games and drank more. Until everyone went home and Merlin and Gwaine went to bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day was more of a challenge than ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin woke up and made a coffee. He left Gwaine in bed and thought about what Morgana said to him yesterday. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no denying Merlin loved Arthur and now as he had learned Arthur loves Merlin. The problem was the lack of communication on both parts and Merlin was with Gwaine. But Gwaine most likely would want to be with Percy again. Maybe Merlin can arrange that. But he would have to ask Gwaine how he felt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Merlin went to leave the kitchen, he forgot that he left Arthur’s present. He picked it up and took it with him. Sitting on the sofa, he placed his coffee on the coffee table and stared at the wrapped box. He wondered what it could be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to open it when he heard footsteps behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning,” Gwaine greeted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning. Kettles boiled.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice one.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine made a brew and joined Merlin on the sofa. He had put the telly on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spongebob?” Merlin asked </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not.” Gwaine shrugged. Spongebob was one of those shows you could just throw on at any age. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin sighed. He had to tell Gwaine about Percy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gwaine I have to tell you something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shoot.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m before I do, quick question. If you had the chance to get back with Percy would you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I with you in this scenario.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then no. But I have a feeling that wasn’t the answer you were looking for? Merlin, what’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you see a future for us? I mean is this how you felt with him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have been dating three months I hadn’t thought much into, to be honest. Percy was different. I loved him almost instantly and I guess I always will but he’s gone so.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I told you he was here in Camelot and moved back for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He what? How do you know this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morgana told me he’s working for her father, and she said that Percy said he came back for you but we weren’t sure if he told you yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No not a word.” Gwaine frowned looking at his coffee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to spring this on you. I am, I just thought-</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh god</span>
  </em>
  <span>-I like you Gwaine and I know you like me but if I had the opportunity to be with my biggest love again I would. And I wanted to give you the opportunity.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But what about us and you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be ok, I have some things to think about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like you and Arthur?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you-?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw the way he was looking at you. And the way he talked about you at football.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do like you and I do think I love you Gwaine but not in that way. I think we just liked the company.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too Merlin, and you're right just not in that way. I think I was trying to force what friendship we had into something more but I can’t deny it now, I have to speak to Percy now I know he’s back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s all I want is for you to be happy and I know Percy will make you happier than I ever will. He came back for you, how can you not swoon.” Merlin smiled. Gwaine let out a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is true, very </span>
  <em>
    <span>wromantic</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So this is it huh? Splitting up?” Gwaine asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s for the best.” Merlin nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin you are too good for this world.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I try”. Merlin grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you deserve happiness too. And if Arthur is it don’t let him get away. He is a good man and he will take care of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I just-I dunno.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do know but that’s for you to tell yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin sighed. Gwaine was right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go call your future husband.” Merlin encouraged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here.” Gwaine stood up, pulling Merlin up for a hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for our time together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They kissed one more time and Gwiane went to the kitchen to call Percy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a bit, he came back with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s official, we're back together and getting dinner tonight. I’m sorry Merls I better go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See you at Morgana's New Year’s party?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah maybe.” Merlin nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin was alone again, with his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least until the door went...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mum, uncle Gaius what are you doing here?” Merlin asked surprised to see them at the door. He thought they went home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We never left, we went exploring Camelot city and stayed in the hotel down the road and we thought we’d come round before we go.” His mum explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No way, come in.” Merlin chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin made them some tea as they told him about their adventure around the city. Merlin told them about Arthur and Gwaine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what are you going to do sweetie?” His mum asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I was hurt and I feel stupid for feeling hurt because I only went and got myself into this mess and he loves me and I’m now single and it’s all a mess mum.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know darling.” Hunith sympathised, hugging Merlin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You still haven’t opened Arthur’s present.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have the heart.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on it might be important.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Merlin huffed and grabbed it from the coffee table. He unwrapped the box and on top was a message. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>To Merlin, I found it, took me a year and many meetings but I found it, does that mean you’ll marry me now?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin stared at the message with wide eyes. He looked to his mum who had read the message over his shoulder. Her eyes started to water as did his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur couldn’t have possibly-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin opened the box and there it was, the emerald dragon pendant his father gave him. Merlin let his tears fall. He looked on the chain and found the small M he had etched into it all those years ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god.” His uncle gasped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin go to that boy and you marry him.” Hunith bawled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin laughed. “That’s not how it works.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin put the chain on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe he found it.” He shook his head in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Where? how? Merlin had so many questions but the main one right now was why was he still here? He had a man to track down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am an idiot.” Merlin wiped his eyes. He belongs with Arthur. God, he had to apologise for being so stubborn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mum, Gaius I have to go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bring him, home sweetheart.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Merlin put on his coat and shoes and ran out the door, he ran till his lungs burned and his body vibrated. He didn’t care; he had to get to Arthur as soon as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charging into Arthur’s building he scared a few people waiting for the lift.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.” He huffed out of breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pressing the button for the lift didn’t make it go faster Merlin remarked but by the time he got to the top he was the only in there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He raced down the hallway and banged on Arthus door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus what’s with all the noise-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Arthur cut himself short.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I lied”. Merlin blurted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do love you. I love you so much it hurts. And I only told you I’d don’t because I wanted you to hurt, because I was hurt But that was wrong. We both agreed casual and we both didn’t communicate which caused a problem so I accept your apology, do you accept mine?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I was too late,” Arthur asked, raising his brow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told Gwaine that Percy was working for your father and I told him to go and be happy and he said I should be happy to and my mum came round and the present-oh my god-Arthur how did you find it and if that proposal was real, I would marry the fuck out of you.” Merlin ranted, finally taking a breath after he stopped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin beath.” Arthur reminded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” He hummed breathlessly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just really grateful, how did you find it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I googled and had to message a few people about it, plus my dad has friends in high places so that helped.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The details don’t matter, you matter, we matter. I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin.” Arthur started sadly. No, he can’t do this again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you would still like to get married I wouldn’t mind but I would also like to take you on proper dates first.” Arthur grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin let out a relieved laugh and fell into Arthur’s open arms. Merlin kissed Arthur like he never kissed him before, this felt right this was who he was supposed to be with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you more than you can ever know Merlin,” Arthur whispered his voice husky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One year later…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, we're late already.” Merlin hissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah because somebody had to put his nice jeans on and I had to rip them off again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Merlin grinned, no longer needing to hide a blush. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t talk to me like that, I am your fiancé.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're also a clotpole.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a real words Merlin,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Define it and I swear to god if you say my name again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, there you go you already know what it means.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I need to make you walk on your knees?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kinky, you don’t need to make me.” Merlin wiggled his eyebrows. Arthur smirked, pulling him closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Arthur kissed him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not out here though, I’ll freeze my knickers off.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two laughed at Merlins comment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve had a hell of a year together. And Merlin doesn't regret it one bit. He was glad things worked out and they could be here tonight as a couple. Their first Christmas as a proper couple. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two were on their way to Morgana’s for Christmas dinner, as she was hosting this year. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Approaching the door, they could already hear laughter and merriment inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin, Arthur! Come in!” Leon greeted them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They hugged him and then entered the place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Choruses of ‘Merlin’ and ‘Arthur’ went around the room as they entered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, guys.”  Merlin greeted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all made their rounds with greeting hugs and settled down around the table, Morgana poured them some drinks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This year they had Percy and Gwiane over too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin smiled at Gwaine who looked exceptionally happy. He was glad they worked out and it looks like they got engaged too, judging by the rock on Gwaines finger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gwen you're glowing.” Arthur had greeted Gwen. She was five months pregnant, she looked amazing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She blushed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We told Lance he needs to put a ring on her now.” Leon teased, making the other laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Lance you're living in sin.” Arthur cracked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I think everyone here has been living in sin.” Lance retorted with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sin is my middle name,” Gwaine smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sin is my best mate,” Merlin added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sin and I go way back.” Morgana piped up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sin has done a number on us all.” Percy laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So Merlin when is your wedding or are you married yet?” Gwen asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we almost got married at my front door last year”. Arthur chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Merlin did say he would marry anyone who found him the pendant.” Lance grinned, nudging him. Merlin smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well no wedding plans yet but I’m just glad to be here with Arthur, I’m also glad to be here with all you guys.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gwen with her glowing pregnancy, Lance you will be an amazing father,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gwaine, Percy, glad you guys could come this year, congratulations on your engagement too. I wish both but happiness for you two and our hosts Morgana and Leon. First Christmas as husband and wife, you guys are an amazing couple. You guys are like the Lily and Marshall of the real world.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, I just wanted to make a quick toast to everyone. Thank you for being in my life and have a Merry Christmas.”  Merlin spoke and raised his glass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas Merlin!” They all chanted and clinked their glasses before, sipping from them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, no need to go all soppy on us Merlin you big girl,” Arthur commented.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, You cried at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Toy Story 3</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I think you're the big girl’s blouse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it was a sad moment in the fire.” Arthur defended.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The others laughed at their inevitable arguments. Well, “banter”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur. There’s no place he would rather be than here with his friends and his true love. How’s that for soppy? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very Merlin, come on, get a grip.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Clotpole</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The end </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it, thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>